


Deficit

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: Written for a prompt at comment_fic @LJ





	Deficit

Bones isn’t a child of space. 

He’s a son of the hot, fertile land of Georgia, even more of a farmboy than Jim is. 

Jim had run away from home as soon as his legs were long enough to carry him, but Bones had had no reason to, helping his doting mama with the yardwork until he was old enough to follow in his father’s footsteps.

They never talk about Bones’ father.  
Or Joanna. 

In many ways, Bones is Jim’s complete opposite. He wasn’t abandoned by the people who were supposed to care for him. 

No, he lost the people he was supposed to _care for_ and it’s created a character flaw in him that’s just as dangerous as Jim’s habit of looking for love in all the wrong places. 

It’s an itch Bones needs to scratch, and Jim can see it in how he cares for his patients, how he badgers Jim about his diet, _and for God’s sake man, take your vitamins._

And Jim indulges him. Lets Bones love him as intensely as he needs to; endures the reprimands, the pampering, the worry.

Jim’s always demanding more of Bones. More attention, more time, better advice and tougher love. 

It’s the best way Jim can show Bones how much he really cares.


End file.
